Wake Up
by ObiWanGirl
Summary: Just a drabble I wrote. Ryou's thinking about himself and his yami ('mou hitori no boku'). Just a note: I have no idea what this is, or what I intended it to be.


_Wake up._

Mou hitori no boku doesn't like the light much. It annoys him, he says. I think he's just afraid of it. Of course, I'm sort of afraid of it too - too much light can kill a person. It's a fact. If you're too close too the light, the light consumes and becomes just as terrible as something consumed by darkness. Look at Yugi. Sure, he's not evil and he's generally a nice person, but he's happy _all of the time._ That's not good, I think.

Of course, who am I to talk anyway? Everyone thinks I'm perpetually happy as well - sure, quiet, but supposedly happy.

_Wake up._

Mou hitori no boku is in control again. At least, I think he is. I'm obviously not in control of my own body. I would know if I was, right? I wonder what he's doing right now; is he pretending to be me? Is he hurting my friends? ...am I hurting my friends? If it's my body doing the actions, am I the one doing the harm? Sure, everyone would say I'm the innocent person dragged into this whole thing, but...

_Wake up. _

Mou hitori no boku is speaking to someone. I can hear him. His voice echoes loudly here. He wants me to hear everything he says; I think he's expecting me to take notes. Or maybe he just wants me to listen to what he's putting people through. I think I hear mou hitori no Yuugi replying. Maybe they're dueling? I hope not. I'd rather not have my soul sealed into a card again. That wasn't as fun as one might think.

_Wake up._

Mou hitori no boku is losing his temper. He's shouting a lot more than a few minutes ago. Of course, he shouts most of the time. He's got two tones - loud and louder. I suppose since he's my darker side, he's suppose to be. Since we're polar opposites. At least, I think we are. Everyone makes it seem like we are, but if mou hitori no Yuugi and Yuugi are similar, and mou hitori no Malik and Malik are...well, similar in their eccentricities, why should mou hitori no boku and I be any different from them?

Maybe they just want an excuse to defend someone.

_Wake up._

Mou hitori no boku is upset. I can feel it over our bond. We do have one, one doesn't have to get along with someone to develop a connection with them. Not that mou hitori no boku and I don't get along. We have our moments. He's perfectly capable of being nice when he wants - he just usually never feels like it. He knows that I've been alone my whole life, and I know he's been alone for all of his. That's what connects us, I think, that longing for companionship. Sure, we're not as close as mou hitori no Yuugi and Yuugi appear to be, but we're close enough. He's only mean because he doesn't want to get attached to anyone and risk losing them. I guess I'm the same way - I'm only shy and quiet because I don't want anyone to risk hurting me again. Yuugi tries to get close, and to bring his friends with him, but...

He just wants to make the world happy - he doesn't care about the individual behind the smile.

_Wake up._

Mou hitori no boku is cackling. He always cackles when he recovers from a fall. He must be winning. I really wish he would just quit. He'll never beat mou hitori no Yuugi. He has the ability to, he just never will. I think he's afraid that, if he does beat mou hitori no Yuugi, that he'll have nothing else to do, or maybe someone stronger than mou hitori no Yuugi will stand in his way afterward. Mou hitori no boku is really a pacifist, I think. At least, he was at one point or another. He's just a victim of his environment. He could be again, too, I think, if people just gave him the chance.

They all think he's the boogy-man though.

_Wake up. _

Mou hitori no boku is finished. He's lost, mou hitori no Yuugi is giving one of his speeches. Mou hitori no boku is swearing revenge.He'll come stomping in here now, telling me to take over. Ordering me to. Well, what if I don't want to take control again? I know I have to, but...My life would be no different if mou hitori no boku was constantly in control. My life would be no different if I were in control.

My life would be no different if no one was in control.

_Wake up._


End file.
